Recently, flat panel displays that are light and thin and have low power consumption characteristics have been widely used in office automation equipment, video units, and the like. However, because of their portability and low weight, some flat panel displays may be easily stolen. For similar reasons, some flat panel displays can be easily taken away from their proper location and used elsewhere without authorization.
What is needed, therefore, is a flat panel display that can circumvent, overcome or at least mitigate the above-described problems.